


Too Dangerous

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah knows this is dangerous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Set against Birds of Prey 46.

It was the adrenaline. She knew that. Had felt it burning in her for the past week, as her life was threatened time and again. Having a partner at her back had worsened it, made her too aware of the things she had missed most when she left Oliver.

She could feel his eyes on her, and wondered what his hands would feel like as she cleared with Oracle. The comm channel shutting off had never felt more like liberation in her life, as she turned, and knew what she wanted was very much in the front of his mind.

It was too dangerous, too risky to give in, to let desire be their guide.

And yet she never said no, as he parted her costume's closure to touch her, to pull her in for a spicy kiss that was more about dominance than sharing.

She hardly cared that she gave way to his strength, as he lifted her onto the console and showed her just how much he did enjoy things other than money.


End file.
